


All For a Good Cause

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fuckyeah's prompt: Arthur volunteers for a kissing booth for a fundraiser. And while he's popular, he doesn't draw the crowds like the seemingly shy (and boring) Merlin. Determined to discover Merlin's secret, he becomes one of his customers, and Merlin shows him exactly what's so great about his technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For a Good Cause

“Bye, thanks for playing.” Arthur extracts his hand from that of the girl who just paid £5 to kiss him. She looks stunned as she stumbles away. “Who’s next?” He looks down the line of girls waiting for him and feels pretty pleased with himself. Then he happens to see the line waiting for Merlin.

Holy crap. It’s twice as long as his. What the fuck is going on here? Arthur’s always been popular with the ladies, never at a loss for a date. But Merlin is another story. Arthur’s known him since they were little. He was always the gawky, awkward kid who made good grades but couldn’t talk his way out of a paper bag much less chat up a girl. 

This is so not on. 

“Hi, I’m Madison!” A pretty girl with short brown hair steps up to the booth, giving Arthur a little wave. Her friend behind her is giggling. Arthur has a moment of feeling silly, but there’s Merlin over there with a mile long line of girls who want to kiss him.

No giving up now. All for a good cause, he tells himself, all for a good cause. They’re raising money for Syrian refugees and he blasts his mind with images of desperate crowds surging over barbed wire fences and jam-packed rickety boats on the Mediterranean.

Back in the game, Arthur kisses Madison and Madison goes back to her friend, twittering away. He glances over at Merlin’s booth. The girls in his line are gathered at the head of line, watching and murmuring. What the hell is going on over there? Arthur frowns. He barely gets it together for the next girl in line, Kenzie.

He dispenses with Kenzie, pleased to add more money to his take, then sneaks another look over at the Merlin line. There are even more girls there now, lots of whispering and giggling, oohing and aahing and really, what the freaking fuck. Here he is, Arthur Pendragon and there’s Merlin, the most dweebish guy in school, churning up the crowd like it’s a hen do at a strip club.

“Excuse me. I’ll be back in just a moment,” he tells the next girl in line. Ignoring her irritated look, he stomps over to the knot of people in front of Merlin’s booth and stops dead in his tracks. Merlin is making out with a girl like their lips are glued together. The girl has one leg wrapped around Merlin’s hip, Merlin’s hand is in her hair and their hips are rocking back and forth. The girl’s moaning. Damn, if it doesn’t look like they’re about to fuck right there and then. The women in line are lapping it up and there’s a tension in the air like anything could happen.

Arthur fumes, crosses his arms in front of his chest for a moment, then gets in line.

This is crazy but he can’t think of anything else to do. Merlin, lighting a fire under a whole crowd of young, attractive women, acting like a bloody porn star; Arthur won’t stand for it. The last time Arthur saw Merlin, he was lugging a pile of books to his locker with an hangdog expression as if he was expecting someone to knock them out of his hands. Arthur almost laughed it was so pathetic.

Arthur taps his foot, waiting for Merlin to stop sucking face. The whole line claps and Arthur rolls his eyes as Merlin thanks the woman he just kissed. She floats away with a rapt look on her face and the next woman steps up.

By the time Arthur gets to the head of the line, he’s about to burst. He almost quits several times, especially when he sees his own line dispersing, but then the women start making little noises of happiness and he has to sit it through. Damn Merlin. He glares at the man, but of course, Merlin is oblivious because he’s trading saliva with a beautiful woman with long, thick black hair. The only thing you can see is their writhing limbs and and curtains of dark hair. Jesus Christ, save me, Arthur thinks.

When he gets to the end of the line and finally faces Merlin, he feels a little bit embarrassed. The crowd goes quiet. At that moment he realizes he’s the only guy in the line but there’s nothing for it but to brazen it out with a look of defiance. Arthur thrusts his hips forward and puts his hands on his waist. A captain of his ship, about to brave the elements. Or something.

Merlin takes one look at him and furrows his brow. Arthur flings down his money and steps behind the barrier, trying to quell the awkward feelings now that he’s face to face with Merlin. 

“Uh, I saw you from over there,” he vaguely gestures towards his own booth, “and um.” Jesus christ, this sounds ridiculous now that he’s here, why is he here, what can he say that doesn’t sound stupid and ridiculous. “I thought I”d give it a go?” Oh god. Yeah, that sounds just great. Way to impress the dude.

Merlin gazes at him, bemused. Oh sure, now that he’s all successful with the ladies, he can look down on Arthur. “Arthur, right?” Merlin looks him up and down. “I remember you.” One eyebrow goes up. “You here for a snog?”

Arthur stands his ground. “That’s right. Supporting the cause and all that.” 

“But you have a booth over there.” 

“Um.”

Merlin’s face softens. “That’s all right. Come here. It’s all for the cause.” His brows remain knitted even as he circles Arthur’s wrist with long fingers and tugs him closer. “Arthur. You’re one of those toffs at school.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “My family doesn’t have to worry about money, no,” he says primly. With a surprisingly strong grip, Merlin yanks Arthur between his legs and with a sudden jerk, makes Arthur lose his balance and fall in Merlin’s lap. 

Arthur lands with an ‘oof’ and gapes at Merlin in surprise. Merlin swiftly takes control, holding Arthur in place with arms that are stronger than they look and supporting him with muscular thighs. Blue eyes full of mirth and a layer of scruff complete the picture. Arthur starts to understand what the fuss is. Merlin’s hair is dark and wavy and long enough to grab and pull, twine your fingers in. Arthur brings a hand up to Merlin’s shoulder to steady himself and his arm grazes over some definite chest muscles.

They kiss. 

It’s soft at first, a brush of dry lips. Merlin presses harder and Arthur opens his mouth, startled by the soft warmth of Merlin’s lips. Heat gathers low in Arthur’s belly as Merlin draws his tongue over Arthur’s lower lip. Arthur pulls Merlin closer. The kiss intensifies and Arthur’s drawn in deeper. He forgets the girls in the crowd, his resentment of Merlin, in favour of the plush welcoming of Merlin’s lips and tongue. They demand and tease, lave Arthur’s teeth, swirl around his tongue. Arthur’s breath comes faster as the sensations escalate. His cock twitches and he shifts in Merlin’s lap but that only makes things worse because Merlin tightens his embrace and brings them closer together. 

God. What is this kid doing to him?

Merlin pulls back for a second and smiles with lips bruised red with kissing and blue eyes that take away Arthur’s breath. Merlin could have lorded it over Arthur but instead he looks pleased and content, like Arthur’s the only person in the world and they could sit here kissing all day. Chest swelling with some unknown emotion, Arthur rushes forward to continue the kiss. (Not to mention the swelling in his pants. Because who knew, Merlin is hot.)

Merlin’s more demanding now, his lips trapping Arthur’s, almost sucking on them. His tongue probes with more insistence. Arthur happily responds by biting Merlin’s lip. Merlin grunts and surges into Arthur’s whole body, wrapping his arms tighter so their chests are pressed closely. Arthur fists the back of Merlin’s shirt.

The kiss turns sloppy, faces getting wet, movements frantic. Arthur’s on fire. Every muscle in his body tingles. Hot licks of desire shoot up his spine. 

Merlin maneuvers a hand up the back of Arthur’s shirt and the skin on skin contact immediately gives Arthur a full blown hard-on. Merlin’s warm hand caresses Arthur’s lower back and burrows under his waistband to feel the top of his buttocks. Arthur vaguely senses this is going to get really embarrassing really soon and wonders if there’s a way to confiscate everyone’s phone.

He doesn’t want to stop. Please, never stop, he thinks. He wriggles against Merlin’s hard cock as it presses against Arthur’s butt and thighs. He tries to feel more, feel everything, as much as he can. It’s almost too much.

When Merlin finally pulls away, they’re both breathing hard and there’s a sheen of sweat on Arthur’s forehead. For a second, he’s confused. “Sorry, mate. There’s a line,” Merlin says with a sorrowful expression. He caresses Arthur’s thighs. Arthur whimpers. 

“Are you sure you’re Merlin? You haven’t been possessed by, I don’t know, the spirit of Casanova or something?” 

Merlin laughs and sweetly kisses Arthur on the cheek. “You’re funny. Nope, just me.”

Arthur clears his throat, pulls down his shirt as much as possible to cover any embarrassment, and with great regret, gets up off Merlin’s lap. He wobbles like he’s been at sea. He’s certainly been in some far-off country with no relation to reality. 

“Will I see you at school?” he turns back to ask, but Merlin’s already crying, “Next!” The crush of women almost breaks down the booth.


End file.
